Right in front of you!
by ChockoHaou
Summary: AU. The story of how Haou's life changed as soon as he met his new neighbor Jehu. DarkSpiritshipping!


Hello there, well this is my first story and I really hope you enjoy it because I had the idea in my mind for over a month but I lacked inspiration and spare time.

I don't own anything!

Since I don't have anything else to say I hope you enjoy this.

!

!

!

Haou wasn't the average teenager, he always seemed more mature than the others but no one knew why, he had very little friends and sometimes he would express more emotions with them, but it didn't last for long and expressionless personality was be back in short time.

He lived by himself in an apartment building, top floor where he could be all alone, that was until another guy moved in front of him, a guy that his first day in the building kept going up and down the elevator, bringing in his stuff, he had a bunch of stuff and Haou wasn't happy. The guy brought a huge plasma TV, Stereos, consoles and in general things that played loud music or would make loud noises for Haou.

The new "neighbor" was very strange, even with all his stuff, the place was very quiet, he at least showed respected for the others; the strange part was the way he looked like. He was 18 years old with dark blue hair and those creepy orange eyes that pierced your soul if you got caught in his gaze, tight leather pants and a sleeveless black shirt that matched his pants; also he wore straps in his forearms. The way he behaved did not match the way he dressed, but as long as this doesn't affect Haou it wouldn't matter.

It was Valentine's Day, the sun was starting to rise Haou woke up from his deep sleep, in his dark room with the curtains covering the morning sun so it would bother him. He gazed upon his alarm clock and it read 6:25 and school didn't start until 8:00.

"_It's still a little bit and it's Friday"_ he thought _"Well, I'm already up"_

He got up and started walking towards the bathroom while he kept thinking what he would do today, at school there was going to be party at night for Valentine's Day, but he hated parties with loud music and people dancing like they were having a seizure.

"I could go to the movies" he said to himself as he entered the bathroom and turned on the water for the bath tub.

"Wonder what's on theaters" he said as the room was filled with the steam.

He took off his clothes and slowly got in the bath tub, enjoying how warm the water was.

"It's been a week since that guy moved here, but everything's so quiet" he said to himself "but that's good, at least he doesn't bother me"

After a few minutes he got out of the bath tub and began to dry himself, grabbed a robe, got out of the bathroom and went to his closet.

"Don't know why I bother buying different shirts if I always wear that black jacket" he said with a small smirk on his face.

After getting dressed in his trademark black outfit he got in the kitchen and prepared himself a small breakfast of orange juice and toast, he ate in ten minutes, went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and was ready to face the day.

As he got out of his apartment he saw that in front of him was the new guy with a serious look, but as soon as his eyes met Haou's a smile appeared in his face as he opened his mouth.

"Good morning" he said still with that smile.

"Hi" said Haou starting to walk towards the elevator.

"What's your name?" the other asked.

"Why are you asking?" Haou replied as he moved

"Because we are neighbors and we are going to bump into each other a lot"

"Haou, and that's all I'm going to say"

"Why are you so serious?" starting to walk towards Haou

Haou said nothing as he continued walking and finally reached the elevator.

"Are you ok?" the other asked again upon reaching him

"Yes I'm fine. Now if you excuse me I'll be right going" Haou said annoyed

"Ok, see you around Haou" the other said as he started going back the way he came

"B the way, I'm Jehu" he said turning back to face Haou while the doors started closing and before they were completely closed he said one last thing "Nice to meet you, Happy Valentine's day"

And the doors finally closed "Finally!" Haou said annoyed _"What was that all about?"_ he said again as the elevator doors opened and he walked towards the exit _"This is going to be a long day" _he thought and made his way to school.

It is done, at last it is done, I am deeply sorry if this is gets boring but I promise that it will get better soon.

Here's something that will make up for everything: CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!


End file.
